eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Bellmont Juzan/Tracking
Relationships (only including characters still in the group) (PROBABLY FOREVER A WIP...) Tanith Yun "You know, we simply have to stop matching on things like this. Good style, clever wit, and mutual feelings of friendship? People will talk more than they already do." --Tanith First Meeting: Summer Year 1 Status: Important Friend Tanith is Bellmont's closest friend in Toffee Town, and one he can be very openly himself with; he has no issues of feeling the need to hold himself back, and time with her doesn't feel as though it betrays it goal as it once did; rather, they enjoy a genuine and mutual friendship that brings him a catharsis that keeps him sane in his day to day life. He thinks her a brilliant young lady who will go far in life with her clever wit and her sharp tongue; he holds a sense of pride and affection over her in his private thoughts as one might a beloved niece. Her absence during his second year in Toffee was difficult for him--especially without having any word from her, having not known her letters did not reach him--and he finds he values her company even more since her return. Friend Points: Black Heart - 500FP Fun with Bells & Tanith - 2400FP Tanith's Birthday - 400FP Getting to Know You(r Abuse) - 400FP Purple Heart - 700FP When Seasons Change - 600FP The Snowgent - 400FP Belated Valentines - 200FP We'll Show Them - 400FP Fall Homecoming - 400FP Noir Adventures - 200FP TOTAL: 6600FP Ilinca Meor - "My mother always said I was uh, versatile, and like a weed I could grow anywhere ... if you don't pull me up from the root I'll just come right back, and stronger!" --linca - "You're far stronger than any of those that bloom here, as far as I can tell. Better tough and versatile than fragile and short-lasting, hm?" --Bellmont First Meeting: Summer Year 1 Status: Friends Meeting Ilinca was nothing less than a culture shock, especially one coming fresh off the boat; a powerful and strong-headed (literally) woman, Ilinca is a strong reminder to Bellmont of the kind of place he had come to (and how different it was from everything he knew), but also the kinds of purity of heart to be found in it, too. He has some trouble dealing with Ilinca's boundless energy, often getting pulled forcibly into things he isn't equipped to handle, but he always comes out of them with a broadened horizon, and thinks of her fondly, if also slightly on the edge of caution. Friend Points: Sleepy - 400FP Bleat from the Deep - 200FP Firefly Festival - 600FP Harvest Party Hoedown - 600FP Foliage Festival - 500FP Getting to Know You(r Abuse) - 600FP Bejewled and Bedazzled - 200FP Valentine's Gifts from the Heart - 200FP Dancing Queen - 400FP Fall Homecoming - 400FP TOTAL: 4100FP Irvin Yar "I wouldn't crush him like an ant anymore; no, no, he's more like a... bumble bee. Buzzing around, occasionally a nuisance, mostly positive. Makes food possible. Just wave away if not wanted. Very simple." --Bellmont First Meeting: Summer Year 1 Status: Coming Around The first person he met on his journey to Toffee Town, their start was incredibly rocky, followed by several more prickly interactions that lead to them having a largely negative impression with each other, especially Bellmont. So much so that he didn't even bother to recognize the fact that they were neighbors until they'd been living next door to each other for over a year--but, slowly, they've begun to mend, brought together by some variant of a neighborly bond that has brought them to tolerate each other. Or, more accurately, for Bellmont to tolerate breathing the same air as Irvin for more than sixty seconds. Friend Points: (Probably in the negatives actually, they've never had a positive interaction enough to collect FP from) Mina Shirazi - "Listen, I heard from Mina that she talked to you ... you aren't obligated to humor her, okay?" ''--Tanith - ''"Oh, it's no worries at all; her woes are ... like a flashback in realtime. I get to flex muscles I haven't had the opportunity to use; it's very encouraging to know I seem to still be at the top of my game." -- Bellmont First Meeting: Winter Year 2 Status: Friendly Tanith's sister Mina, who he joined her to greet at the train station, is something of a reminder of the world he came from, and his progress in removing himself from it. She's a delightful young lady and he finds her charming and charismatic; it's easy for him to slip into autopilot on old habits, though it feels more like a memory than a lifestyle, anymore. Nevertheless, he enjoys his conversations with her. Billy Jean - "I think, sir, that you've been lying to yourself and uh, you've been lying to me too." -''-Billy Jean - ''"I'm very sorry to have hurt you. ... I am a very good liar, however, as I do not know how to live any other way." --Bellmont First Meeting: Summer Year 2 Status: Complicated The last type of person he ever expected to develop something of a friendship with, Bellmont found himself running on an autopilot with Billy that, despite spending time together, never actually had him tuned into their encounters as he feigned interest in seeking to win her good tidings. An old habit, and one that--as all of those habits do--caught up to him eventually when she finally saw through his words. She was hurt, and his guilt felt tangible as he realized even still the natures of his relationships weren't as genuine as they should've been, and that even unconsciously his motives still directed toward superficial gain. Billy is very good of heart and honest, and he's envious of her; but he strives to be able to make it up to her one day as a better man. Friend Points: Black Heart - 700FP Sunny Days? Rainy Days... - 400FP Harvest Festival Dance - 400FP TOTAL: 1500FP Liam Anderson -'' "... the more I want to understand faith, the more complicated it becomes." --''Liam - "Life is the same way. Trying to understand it only unravels its further complications." --''Bellmont '''First Meeting:' Winter Year 1 Status: Acquaintances They shared a brief meeting in the chapel, where he thought that Liam was a bright young man with a good head on his shoulders. They haven't crossed paths since, but he expects that he would find it fortunate if they were to share a conversation again. Friend Points: Evening Snow - 400FP TOTAL: 400FP Linden Beaumont - "How did you find book I recommended--!! It's romantic, isn't it!" --Linden - "... In a sense, if you look at it in a certain way." --Bellmont, trying not to grimace First Meeting: Winter Year 2 Status: Friendly "The young man in the library with the questionable taste" is how Bellmont mentally refers to Linden; he feels an automatic sense of elderly superiority over him for their age difference and Linden's innocent character, and tends to get into long (unwanted) explanations of why his tastes and selections are absolutely the most valid ones, only for them to actually (unfortunately) be received. He's fond of Linden, though, in the way one might feel of a neighbor's son, and finds himself caring about the young man's well being. Kit Galder ''- "What's the POINT."'' --Bellmont, drunk ''- "Life isn't about finding the point, it's about caring enough to make the point on your own!"'' --Kit, also drunk First Meeting: Fall Year 2 Status: Unexpectedly Fond Despite meeting while heavily intoxicated at a festival, Kit and Bellmont shared a deep conversation that gave Bellmont an immediate penchant for the man's person. Though they exist on two far ends of a spectrum, they hold a strange mutual understanding of one another.